


Skam DC Season 3 Episode 5: They Both Die At The End

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [6]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi, misgendering tw (clip 7), transphobia tw (clip 4), yes the title is a reference to the adam silvera book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Kai Linwood had expected an average summer: trips to the beach, staying up all night, sleeping in until four, pining after his best friend, and, most importantly, trying as hard as possible to avoid being at home. What he didn’t expect was for the break to be turned upside down before it even started - and to feel more alone than ever before. To make matters worse, he’s gotten wrapped up in the musical that the girlfriend he never wanted is student directing.Kai didn't ask for this to be the summer when everything changed. But who knows - maybe it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz
Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785775
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. SATURDAY 3:21PM: THE BEGINNING

SATURDAY, JULY 18TH, 3:21PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM

The Louvre by Lorde plays over a shot of KAI and JASPER kissing in bed, curled up together.

We jump forwards in time. JASPER and KAI have begun attacking each other with pillows. KAI laughs and wraps his arm around JASPER'S neck, kissing him just because he can.

We jump forwards again. They're smoking a joint, JASPER breathing the smoke into KAI'S mouth. This time, they actually do kiss afterwards.

Another jump. KAI and JASPER kiss again, JASPER upside-down and KAI right-side up. They pull away and lean their foreheads together.

KAI  
I think it would be kind of weird to kiss someone underwater.

JASPER laughs.

JASPER  
What?

KAI  
You know. If we were actually underwater last night. Like, how do you breathe?

JASPER  
It looked pretty nice in Romeo and Juliet.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
I don't remember that in the play.

JASPER  
No, in the movie. Romeo plus Juliet. It was, like, modern. They had guns. Mercutio was gay.

KAI  
Mercutio was always gay.

JASPER laughs.

JASPER  
Have you seriously never seen it?

KAI shakes his head.

JASPER  
It's one of the greatest love stories of all time.

KAI  
Romeo and Juliet? They both die at the end, though.

JASPER  
That's the point, though. Their relationship was always doomed. That's what made it so special. All the best love stories are tragic. They always die at the end in some way.

KAI  
Okay. Nerd.

JASPER  
But I'm your nerd.

KAI  
Yeah.

They kiss again. KAI moves so that he and JASPER are both upside-down. He wraps his arm around JASPER, and JASPER tucks himself into KAI'S chest.

JASPER  
Do you believe in soulmates?

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Soulmates like how?

JASPER  
I don’t know. Soulmates like soulmates. Like at the beginning of time your atoms were together or whatever, and now forever you’ll be bound to each other. Constantly looking for that other half.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I don’t know. I don’t like the idea of our lives being...predetermined, I guess? I want all my choices to be mine. Everything is on purpose. Like...have you ever thought about parallel universes?

JASPER  
Like in The Flash?

KAI laughs.

KAI  
Kind of. Like, there's our universe, right? But there's also thousands, no, millions of others. And whenever we make a choice, or someone else makes a choice for us, it, like, branches off and creates another path.

JASPER  
Hm? And do we exist in every universe?

KAI  
We do, but - different. Like, there's a universe where we're in orchestra instead of band.

JASPER frowns.

JASPER  
Ew.

KAI grins.

KAI  
Or, like, a universe where a global pandemic has swept the world, and we shouldn't be touching right now in case we spread the virus.

He starts to sit up, getting out of the bed, but JASPER wraps his arms around him, pulling him back to where he originally was. KAI laughs, and JASPER buries his face in the back of his neck.

JASPER  
What about us, though?

KAI  
Us?

JASPER nods. KAI turns around to face him.

KAI  
I don't think that there's a universe where we're not together in some way. I don't want to think about it, anyway. Maybe we're the same, but we're in Norway or Germany or France or, like, Texas. Or maybe we're just right here, but the curtains are a different color.

JASPER  
Yellow curtains then?

KAI  
If that's what you want.

JASPER laughs. KAI smiles, running a hand through JASPER'S hair.

KAI  
Have you ever thought about that?

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
Yeah, a little bit. But it kind of freaks me out.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
How?

JASPER  
Just...

He sighs.

JASPER  
It's like, you're where you are because you made all these decisions, right? And they led you here. But what if, somewhere down the line, you did something wrong, and your life could have been so much better if you'd just made the right choice that one time? Or, like, maybe you were two steps away from death and you didn't know because you just happened to choose right that one time. And then you just keep going back through your memories, step by step, and just wondering how the hell you got where you are, and it just goes on and on and on -

He cuts himself off. KAI runs a hand through his hair again, and he relaxes slightly.

JASPER  
You know, you can never stop thinking. Not even when you're asleep. The only way is to die.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Dude. That's dark.

JASPER  
We've been making out all day. You don't have to call me dude.

KAI raises his eyebrows.

KAI  
What should I call you then?

JASPER grins.

JASPER  
Well -

He is cut off by KAI'S phone vibrating with a call. KAI sits up, reaching for his nightstand. It's KEIRA. KAI stares at it for a moment, then puts it back down, putting his head in his hands. JASPER sits up too, coming behind him.

JASPER  
What are you going to do?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
I have absolutely no idea.

He looks up, adjusting so that he is facing JASPER.

KAI  
Can't I just stay here with you forever?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
I don't think so.

KAI  
Can we at least pretend?

JASPER hesitates, then nods.

JASPER  
We can.

KAI leans in to kiss him. They fall back onto the bed, KAI on top of JASPER. Eventually they stop, KAI leaning his head on JASPER'S chest.

JASPER  
You know that song you sang at the talent show?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah?

JASPER  
Can you sing it for me?

KAI laughs.

KAI  
Really?

JASPER  
Come on, please?

KAI sits up, straddling JASPER.

JASPER  
Whoa, what's your plan here?

KAI rolls his eyes.

KAI  
Do you want me to serenade you or not?

JASPER  
We've moved on to serenading? That's where we are now?

KAI  
We basically just had an entire conversation consisting of just questions, you know.

JASPER rolls his eyes.

JASPER  
Come on. Sing.

KAI sighs, but smiles.

KAI  
(singing)  
_In good time you'll come to know_  
_When you release, when you let go_  
_You can find yourself where you belong_  
_You're not a curse, you're not too much_  
_You are needed here, you are enough_  
_Nothing's gonna hold you down for long_

The camera drifts over to the window, away from the boys, as KAI continues to sing.


	2. SUNDAY 3:12PM: TRY

SUNDAY, JULY 19TH, 3:12PM

INT. COFFEE SHOP

The sound of KAI'S voice from the previous clip fades away. We see KAI sitting at a booth, nervously tearing a napkin into shreds. The door opens and KEIRA enters, sitting down across from him.

KAI  
...hi.

KEIRA sighs.

KEIRA  
I really don't want to be mad at you.

KAI  
I wouldn't blame you if you are.

KEIRA  
Good.

She shakes her head.

KEIRA  
What the hell happened on Friday?

KAI  
God, I'm so sorry. It's...

He sighs, his shoulders slumping. He sweeps the napkin pieces off of the table.

KAI  
Do you remember how we got together?

KEIRA nods.

KEIRA  
Yeah. We kissed at the anti-prom party.

KAI  
Yeah, we kissed. And that was it. We didn't really get together until that party at Jasper and Jude's place. And it was really just because...we were there, you know? We knew each other.

KEIRA begins to looked alarmed.

KEIRA  
What do you mean?

KAI  
I'm trying to say that...

He swallows hard.

KAI  
There's a lot happening in my life right now. Way more than you know about. And I think that it would be best if...

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA  
No. Kai, no. I want to help you, I want to be there for you.

KAI  
I don't think...

He puts his head in his hands.

KAI  
I just don't think we're right for each other, Keira. Especially not now.

KEIRA'S eyes are beginning to fill with tears.

KEIRA  
Can't we at least try?

KAI  
We've been trying for the last month.

KEIRA looks down at the tabletop, refusing to meet KAI'S eyes.

KAI  
I'm really sorry, but I just...I can't do this with you anymore.

KEIRA doesn't speak. She only stands up and leaves.

KAI  
I'm sorry!

But she's already gone. KAI groans, leaning his head back against the booth and closing his eyes. His phone vibrates with a text and he sits up again, taking out his phone. JASPER has texted him three times: "I'm trying to practice but i can't concentrate", a selfie that the two of them took yesterday, and "I'm telling rodriguez that this is the reason why i didn't practice over the summer".

Despite everything, KAI smiles. He texts him back.

KAI: "i broke up with keira"

KAI: "take me out tomorrow"

JASPER: "Like kill you? or like a date"

KAI: "surprise me"

JASPER sends him back a string of emojis - hearts, smiley faces, and a knife. KAI can't help but laugh.


	3. MONDAY 6:01PM: MY FAULT

MONDAY, JULY 20TH, 6:01PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, AUDITORIUM

KAI sits on the edge of the stage, his legs dangling. He stares at his phone, a text from JASPER on the screen - "On my way".

SIERRA (O.S.)  
Hey.

KAI puts his phone down. SIERRA comes to sit next to him.

KAI  
Hey.

They sit in silence for a few moments.

KAI  
We've never really talked, have we?

SIERRA shakes her head.

SIERRA  
Nah, not really. Even though I was dating your best friend for a few months. Which I kind of regret now. Anyway, you actually seem pretty cool.

KAI  
Um. Thanks?

SIERRA  
You're welcome.

She swings her legs back and forth. KAI copies her.

KAI  
I'm sorry that he broke up with you like that.

SIERRA  
Do you know how he broke up with me?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Not really. I don't think it was good, though. He's my best friend, but you deserve better than what he gave you.

SIERRA sighs.

SIERRA  
I'm not perfect, you know?

KAI  
...I never said you were?

SIERRA  
I know. But other people do, and I'm not. I'm just sort of living my life the only way I know how. And he seemed to understand that at first. He just treated me like me. But then it was like he got bored. Sometimes he would be so sweet and caring, and then he would be, I don't know, snippy. Or just not talk to me at all. I'm not mad that he broke up with me, because I would have done it if he hadn't. I'm mad that I thought that he understood me and then he didn't.

KAI  
Jasper's just like that, though. He gets in his head sometimes.

She shoots a glare at him.

KAI  
That's not a good excuse, though. I'm sorry. For him and for me.

SIERRA shakes her head.

SIERRA  
Trust me. You don't have to apologize for him.

KAI glances over at her.

KAI  
I mean. I don't know you all that well. But I could try to understand, if you want.

SIERRA smiles.

SIERRA  
That would be pretty cool.

The auditorium door opens, and JASPER enters. SIERRA groans.

SIERRA  
Speak of the devil.

KAI grins, jumping down off of the stage.

KAI  
See you tomorrow.

SIERRA  
See you!

KAI walks up to JASPER. He stops in front of him, just before touching him.

KAI  
Hey.

JASPER  
Hey. So, are you ready to go?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Um, yeah. Definitely.

JASPER  
Cool.

The two of them exit the room. SIERRA watches them leave, as does KEIRA, who is standing behind her.

EXT. THEODORE ROOSEVELT ISLAND, FOOTBRIDGE

KAI and JASPER are filmed walking across the footbridge from a distance behind them. KAI tentatively reaches out and takes JASPER'S hand as Take Yourself Home by Troye Sivan begins to play.

EXT. THEODORE ROOSEVELT ISLAND

MONTAGE:

-KAI and JASPER walking around the island together, their hands still intertwined. They avoid the more populated areas, sticking to the outskirts.

-KAI and JASPER swordfighting with a pair of sticks they found on the ground.

-KAI walking across a fallen tree slightly off the trail, JASPER waiting at the end. He jumps off, stumbling slightly and almost crashing into JASPER. JASPER steadies him, laughing.

END MONTAGE

KAI and JASPER are sitting on a log near the water's edge, the music fading out. The Kennedy Center, along with some other buildings, can be seen on the other side of the river.

JASPER  
I thought that this would be a lot more awkward.

KAI  
What do you mean?

JASPER  
Like, being with you. We've been friends for so long that...I don't know, I thought that it might be weird. But it's not. It's easy. It's always easy with you.

KAI smiles. He rests his head on his knees.

KAI  
How long have you been into me?

JASPER sighs.

JASPER  
Do you want to know when I knew, or when I knew that I knew?

KAI  
Both. Either.

JASPER nods.

JASPER  
When I was dating Willa. I loved her - you know I did. But you were over there, just...

He waves his hands around vaguely.

JASPER  
...just being you. And at first I thought it was just, like, weird bro feelings. But then it wasn't. I think I really realized that I was wrong after that Christmas party that Nia threw - you know, the one that I wasn't invited to.

KAI laughs.

KAI  
You kind of deserved it.

JASPER  
I definitely deserved it. Anyway, you spent the night at my place. And for some reason you had glitter on your face -

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
That party was...a lot happened, holy shit.

JASPER  
Yeah. And it was super dark in my room, and your face was all shiny. And then I brushed the glitter off of your face, and I felt this flip in my stomach that I hadn't really felt since I kissed Willa the first time. And then I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night because I couldn't stop thinking about how you were just a few feet away from me. So then I googled some things, and I watched some porn -

KAI  
Of course.

JASPER laughs.

JASPER  
And, well...yeah.

KAI nods.

KAI  
So...you're gay?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
I'm pretty sure that I'm pansexual. That's what I call myself, anyway.

He looks over at KAI, an unspoken question in his eyes. KAI meets his gaze.

KAI  
I'm pretty sure that I'm gay.

He exhales shakily.

KAI  
That's the first time I've ever said that out loud, actually. You're the first person I ever told.

JASPER scoots closer to him. He places his hand on the back of KAI'S, and KAI turns his hand over, interlacing their fingers.

JASPER  
Not even your mom?

KAI lets out a bitter laugh.

KAI  
God, no. Not my mom. Fuck.

JASPER frowns.

JASPER  
How is she doing?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I don't really know. She doesn't have access to her phone. I'm allowed to visit her, but I just - haven't. I can't. I don't know.

JASPER  
Okay, better question. How are _you_ doing?

KAI  
That's honestly an even harder question. It's really fucking weird living with the Marlows. Like, they're nice enough, but it's just - weird. I don't really talk to them. Theo and Holly sometimes, but...yeah. But the thing is...

He trails off. JASPER squeezes his hand.

JASPER  
Yeah?

KAI  
I know that I'm better off with them than I was with Mom. At least for right now. Towards the end...it was honestly really fucking scary. I would wake up and not know who I was going to get - my mom or someone completely unrecognizable. She would scream. Cry. Break things. Sometimes she would hallucinate - think I was a little kid again, or that my dad was still around. Sometimes she'd think that I was my dad. And it's kind of my fault, you know?

JASPER shakes his head, frowning.

JASPER  
No. No, it isn't. You're the one who got her help, remember?

KAI  
Yeah, but I'm also the reason why it got so bad in the first place. If I hadn't told her and Dad that I'm trans, then Dad would still be here, and then maybe she would be more stable.

JASPER  
You don't know that. And what else would you have done? Stayed in the closet your whole life?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I guess. It's a lose-lose situation.

He scuffs the dirt with his foot, looking out towards the water.

KAI  
I've kind of decided that I don't want mentally ill people in my life anymore. It's better that way - for everyone.

JASPER stares at KAI, although KAI isn't looking back at him. After a moment, he nods.

JASPER  
Yeah. I see what you mean.

He picks up a stone off of the ground. He stands up, tossing it into the river. It skips once, twice, three times - and then it sinks.


	4. TUESDAY 4:36PM: QUESTION EVERYTHING

TUESDAY, JULY 21ST, 4:36PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, BATHROOM

KAI is standing up in a bathroom stall, scrolling through Instagram. He looks up at the walls, at the graffiti that decorates them. It's mostly dicks, mixed in with a few shitty pick-up lines. "Question everything" is written in silver marker across the door. KAI thinks about it for a second, then takes a pencil out of his pocket and writes "Why?" next to it.

KAI is about to exit the stall when two guys come in. They're clearly not here to use the bathroom, coming to stand in front of the stalls, including the one KAI is in. KAI sighs quietly, stepping back.

HENRY (O.S.)  
Oh my god, are you kidding me?

JORDAN (O.S.)  
Yeah, I know. It's fucking ridiculous. She has no idea what she's doing.

KAI frowns, his hand stopping on the lock. He could go outside and talk to them - there's no reason why not. But something stops him.

HENRY (O.S.)  
This entire show is a joke. Fucking Miles playing favorites. There's no way that that kid playing Moritz would have got the part if he hadn't known him before.

JORDAN (O.S.)  
I don't know. Maybe.

HENRY (O.S.)  
Whatever. Is anyone else in here?

KAI sits down on the toilet, drawing his legs up so that his feet cannot be seen.

JORDAN (O.S.)  
No.

HENRY (O.S.)  
Good. So have you done anything about it yet?

JORDAN (O.S.)  
About what?

HENRY (O.S.)  
You know. Him.

JORDAN (O.S.)  
No. Not really. Not yet.

HENRY (O.S.)  
You said you were going to!

JORDAN (O.S.)  
I was!

HENRY sighs.

HENRY (O.S.)  
Look, you know - hell, _everyone_ knows that I should have gotten the part. Like, who the fuck is Kai, anyway?

JORDAN (O.S.)  
I don't know what you want me to do.

HENRY (O.S.)  
I don't know, get him to quit?

KAI'S eyes widen. He reaches out, grabbing onto the wall for support. 

JORDAN (O.S.)  
Here's the thing - I don't know how to do that.

HENRY (O.S.)  
You said you would!

JORDAN (O.S.)  
It's kind of - dude, why are you getting your dick out?

HENRY (O.S.)  
I have to pee?

JORDAN (O.S.)  
So go pee. Don't just whip it out in front of me, oh my god.

HENRY (O.S.)  
I thought you were gay.

JORDAN (O.S.)  
Not for you.

HENRY (O.S.)  
Whatever. At least I have a dick.

JORDAN can be heard laughing. KAI looks as if he'd rather be anywhere else. 

JORDAN (O.S.)  
Yeah, watch me end up with some dude with a pussy.

HENRY (O.S.)  
Can't date a real man if you're not one.

JORDAN laughs again, lighthearted. 

JORDAN (O.S.)  
Whatever. Fuck you.

HENRY pees and then he and JORDAN leave. KAI waits to be sure that they're gone and then exits the stall. He goes over to the sink and braces himself against it, meeting his own eyes in the mirror. His mind is racing, unable to pin down a single thought.


	5. WEDNESDAY 8:51PM: SWEET SORROW

WEDNESDAY, JULY 22ND, 8:51PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM

KAI is looking into a different mirror, the one in the bedroom. He tilts his head one way, and then the other - trying to change the way he sees himself in some attempt to recognize the boy looking back at him.

His phone buzzes, and he steps away from the mirror, sitting down on the bed. It's a text from JASPER - another picture from Saturday, a selfie where they're looking at each other rather than the camera. It's captioned with "parting is such sweet sorrow". KAI smiles, genuinely smiles, and sends a heart emoji back.

There's a knock on his door.

KAI  
Yeah?

The door opens, revealing THEO on the other side. He's carrying a folded-up hoodie, which he tosses to KAI.

THEO  
This is yours. You left it at Jude's and he was sick of it lying around.

KAI unfolds the hoodie.

KAI  
Holy shit, thanks. I haven't seen this in like three months.

He puts the hoodie on.

THEO  
Also...I kind of wanted to ask if you were okay.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Why would I not be?

THEO  
It seems like you've been in kind of a shitty mood for the past, like, two days. Did something happen, or...

KAI hesitates, then shakes his head.

KAI  
No. I'm fine. Fine now, anyway.

THEO nods.

THEO  
You do seem happier. I didn't know that you missed the hoodie that much.

KAI laughs.

KAI  
No, it's, um...something else.

THEO smiles. He comes to join KAI on the bed.

THEO  
What? It can't be something with Keira, so who are you dating now?

KAI  
How do you know that I'm dating someone?

THEO  
Come on. You're all blushy and smiley. It's kind of weird coming from you.

KAI rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling.

KAI  
I _am_ dating someone.

THEO raises his eyebrows.

THEO  
Do you want to tell me anything else, or...

KAI  
...it's a guy.

THEO nods.

THEO  
Jasper?

KAI'S mouth falls open.

KAI  
How did you know about that?

THEO clears his throat awkwardly.

THEO  
Um, so your bedroom door was open the other night, and I saw you guys cuddling when I walked past...

KAI  
What the fuck? Why didn't you say anything?

THEO  
I didn't know if you guys were, like, together together! I mean, it didn't really seem like something you would do, but I didn't want to get in your business or anything.

KAI nods.

KAI  
I guess that makes sense.

THEO  
Yeah. What really makes sense is you guys being together. You're like Troy and Abed if the writers weren't cowards.

KAI frowns, looking confused.

KAI  
What?

THEO  
Community?

KAI  
I've never seen it.

THEO  
Okay, so we're definitely going to fix that. So what happened with Jasper? How did it happen?

KAI  
I thought you said that you didn't want to be in my business.

THEO  
Yeah, but now I'm curious.

KAI laughs.

KAI  
He kissed me. Like for real. And everything just kind of fell into place.

THEO  
Damn.

KAI  
Yeah.

THEO  
So you are gay?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I mean, I'm gay, but I'm not...gay gay.

THEO frowns.

THEO  
What do you mean?

KAI  
Like...you're so open about it. Everyone knows. People talk about how you're making out with guys at every party and you don't even care about it. I can't be...I can't be open like that. I just like Jasper and that's really all there is to it for me.

THEO stands up, going to stand by the window. We can see his reflection in the dark glass, his pained expression, but KAI sees nothing.

KAI  
Theo?

THEO turns back around to face him.

THEO  
Okay, look. I'm not going to tell you how to feel about your own sexuality. That's for you to decide. And yeah, maybe I'm open about my sexuality. I'm gay and I don't care who knows it. But what I do care about is how some people have decided that being gay makes me a slut or something. Those rumors aren't true, Kai. I don't know who told you them, but they aren't. I've only ever kissed two guys, and both times I didn't even want it -

He cuts himself off abruptly, as if he hadn't meant to say that much. For a moment, there is a ringing silence throughout the room.

THEO  
I can't talk about this anymore.

He walks to the door, opening it.

KAI  
Theo, wait, I'm -

THEO slams the door shut behind him.

KAI  
\- I'm sorry.

But he's gone. KAI groans, putting his head in his hands.


	6. THURSDAY 9:30PM: SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU

THURSDAY, JULY 23RD, 9:30PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM

KAI is sitting in his desk chair, playing scales on his clarinet. He quickly grows bored of the scales and begins rummaging through a folder for sheet music. He finds something from last year, and, not having a stand, opens up his laptop and props it up against that. The music instantly falls down. KAI sighs.

Outside, screams and laughter can be heard. KAI stands up, going over to the window. HOLLY, WILLA, KEIRA, SAFIYYA, and THEO FINCH are outside, lighting sparklers.

KAI sets his clarinet down on the chair and leaves the room.

EXT. MARLOW HOUSE, BACKYARD

KAI exits the house, coming down the stairs to the backyard.

KAI  
What are you guys doing?

SAFIYYA  
What does it look like?

THEO is trying to write "yeet" in the air with a sparkler, while SAFIYYA attempts to capture it with her camera.

KAI  
I know, but where the hell did you get so many sparklers?

THEO  
So, at the camp that I work at we always have a Fourth of July party, right? And we always arm the kids with sparklers, and we had some left over, and they let me take them.

KAI  
Why did you want them?

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
For fun.

WILLA  
Here. You take one, since we've got so many.

WILLA tosses KAI a sparkler. KAI catches it.

KAI  
Do you just use a match on these, or...

THEO  
Maybe we could light one with another.

HOLLY  
That sounds like a great way to cause an explosion.

THEO taps her sparkler to KAI'S. KAI'S lights up.

KAI  
Cool.

Everyone else begins grabbing sparklers and lighting them. Someone has begun to play music from their phone - Beautiful Now by Zedd. They're dancing around and having fun, trying to make words and shapes in the air with the sparklers as SAFIYYA takes pictures of it all.

KEIRA taps KAI'S shoulder. KAI turns around, lowering his sparkler.

KEIRA  
Can we talk?

KAI looks nervous, but nods anyway.

KAI  
Um, sure. Is it safe to just stick these in the ground?

KEIRA shrugs.

KEIRA  
I think so? We're not near anything flammable.

KAI  
We're kind of flammable.

KEIRA laughs. She puts her sparkler in the ground, and KAI puts his next to hers. They walk towards the side of the house, leaving the girls behind.

KAI  
So, what's up?

KEIRA leans against the side of the house, looking at KAI.

KEIRA  
I think I figured it out.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
What do you mean, figured it out?

KEIRA  
You and Jasper?

KAI'S eyes widen.

KEIRA  
Am I wrong? I'm sorry if I'm reading this whole thing wrong, I just thought -

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No. No, it's just - how did you know?

KEIRA shrugs, a tiny smile coming over her face.

KEIRA  
It's...I don't really know. You guys have always been super close, everyone knows that. But I didn't really realize it until Friday. You were distant from me, from Brooklyn. But not from him. And then the two of you disappeared, and you broke up with me right after that, and when he came to pick you up on Monday...I mean, maybe you could have just been being a dumb guy. But that didn't seem much like you.

KAI exhales slowly.

KAI  
I'm really sorry, Keira.

KEIRA  
Because you're dating Jasper?

KAI  
Yes...no. Not because of that. Because you deserve better than to be ditched. You should have someone who loves you.

KEIRA  
And I will! One day I will. But it's not going to be you. And that's okay.

Her eyes look suspiciously shiny, and KAI notices.

KAI  
You _are_ upset. I knew it.

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA  
Of course I am. I keep falling for the wrong guys. I can't seem to get it right.

KAI  
I don't know if there is a right way to do this. I think it just...happens.

KEIRA  
It seemed to happen for you.

KAI can't help but smile, and KEIRA smiles back.

KEIRA  
Listen. I'm happy for you, and I'm happy for Jasper. I just wanted you to know that, okay?

KAI  
Um, could you not tell anyone? Not yet, anyway. I don't know if Jasper wants anyone to...honestly, I don't even know what _I_ want.

KEIRA nods.

KEIRA  
Of course.

She puts her hand on his shoulder.

KEIRA  
Come on. Let's go back to the party.

KAI  
It's a party now?

KEIRA  
What else would you call it?

KAI  
A gathering?

KEIRA laughs.

KEIRA  
Let's go.

The two of them walk back to the backyard. They stop to pick up their sparklers before rejoining the others.


	7. FRIDAY 8:57PM: HEAVEN/HELL

FRIDAY, JULY 24TH, 8:57PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KITCHEN

KAI, AUGUST, and CALLUM are sprawled out around the kitchen, each holding a can of beer. KAI is on his phone, refreshing his texts with JASPER - he's texted him a few times asking if he's coming, but has gotten no response.

CALLUM  
Okay, is he coming or not?

AUGUST shrugs.

AUGUST  
He hasn't said anything in the group chat. Kai?

KAI doesn't respond. AUGUST reaches out and taps him with his foot.

AUGUST  
Hello?

KAI looks up.

KAI  
Yeah?

AUGUST  
Has Jasper said anything to you?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No. I thought that he would be here.

CALLUM  
Well, he isn't.

He sighs. KAI sends another text to JASPER: "hey if you don't want to go it's fine, i can make up some kind of excuse for you. or we could just ditch the guys and do something together. whatever you want"

CALLUM  
So are we going, or...

He trails off as he sees THEO walking quickly towards the front door. THEO has clearly seen him, too, but is desperately trying to ignore him.

CALLUM  
Theo! Hey!

THEO stops slowly, turning around to face him.

THEO  
Yeah?

CALLUM  
Are you going to that party at Charlie's place tonight?

THEO  
I wasn't planning on it.

CALLUM  
Do you want to? We could go together...leave together, if you want.

THEO is looking more and more uncomfortable the longer CALLUM speaks.

KAI  
Cal. Dude. He's not going.

CALLUM frowns at KAI.

CALLUM  
Yeah, so? I was asking if he wanted to -

KAI  
Yeah, and he doesn't. He had plans. Leave him alone.

The front door can be heard opening - THEO has taken advantage of CALLUM'S distraction and left. CALLUM groans.

CALLUM  
What the fuck is up with you, dude?

KAI  
I think that you should chill, that's what's up with me.

CALLUM looks over at AUGUST, clearly looking for backup, but AUGUST can only shrug. KAI looks back at his phone. While he wasn't paying attention, he received a text from JASPER: "Hey. I did some thinking and i kind of think that what happened between us was a mistake. I'm sorry".

KAI blinks rapidly, trying hard not to let any emotion show. He looks up at CALLUM and AUGUST, deep in conversation.

KAI  
Let's just go.

The boys end their conversation and look over at him, startled.

AUGUST  
Without Jasper?

KAI  
His place is on the way, right? We can stop and see what the fuck is going on with him. If he doesn't want to come, then whatever.

He stands up, going to the door. CALLUM and AUGUST grab their beers and follow him, looking puzzled.

EXT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT

The boys approach the apartment. KAI looks up at where he knows JASPER'S apartment is - the lights are dim and the curtains drawn, but someone is clearly home.

KAI  
I'll go talk to him. You guys can wait here.

AUGUST frowns.

AUGUST  
Wait, why can't we all go?

KAI  
I...I need to talk to him about something.

CALLUM  
Ooh, a secret.

KAI  
It's nothing important.

CALLUM  
Then you can tell us -

KAI walks away from him, cutting off the end of his sentence.

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, HALLWAY

KAI knocks on the door. He steps back, rereading the text while he waits for someone to answer. After a few moments pass, he comes back to the door, about to knock again JUDE opens it.

JUDE frowns, surprised.

JUDE  
Kai.

KAI  
Hey. Is Jasper home?

JUDE shakes his head. KAI frowns.

KAI  
He isn't?

JUDE  
No - yeah, he's home, but -

KAI  
Can I talk to him?

JUDE  
No. Not right now.

KAI  
Wait, what? What the hell is going on with him?

JUDE looks angry, but manages to stamp it down.

JUDE  
Look, Kai. It's - it's complicated. He doesn't want to talk to you, okay?

KAI'S eyes widen, stunned.

KAI  
What do you mean?

JUDE  
I'm sorry.

KAI  
Can you please just tell him -

JUDE slams the door in his face. KAI just stands there, frozen. He sends a text to JASPER: "is everything ok???", but the text does not go through. KAI attempts to send it again, but gets the same error, despite having four bars of service.

Realization dawns on him. He googles "what happens when someone blocks your number" and clicks on the first article - it describes exactly what's happening to him. KAI turns his phone off and looks back at the apartment door as Finale (Can't Wait To See What You Do Next) by AJR begins to play.

EXT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT

KAI exits the apartment, running into CALLUM and AUGUST.

CALLUM  
Where is he?

KAI  
He's not going. And neither am I.

AUGUST grabs his arm as he walks away.

AUGUST  
What? What happened?

KAI shakes him off.

KAI  
Nothing happened, okay?

AUGUST frowns.

AUGUST  
Okay, then what's going on with you?

CALLUM  
Just ignore him. He's been being a dick all night. No, all summer.

KAI stops, turning around to face him.

KAI  
 _I've_ been a dick, really? Who's the one who kept pushing me when I told him to leave me alone? Who's the one who won't stop harassing a guy because he doesn't - and won't _ever_ \- like him back?

CALLUM'S face hardens, and he shoves KAI backwards. KAI manages to catch himself, and he goes back after CALLUM, striking him.

AUGUST  
Hey! Hey!

He manages to pull them apart.

AUGUST  
What the fuck is wrong with you guys?

KAI stares at the two of them for a while.

KAI  
I can't with this.

He turns around, walking away from them.

AUGUST  
Kai! Wait!

But KAI doesn't look back.

EXT. DC STREETS

We see KAI walking alone as the song hits its chorus, his hands curled into fists. His knuckles are bleeding from where he hit CALLUM, but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. He breathes heavily, trying to hold back tears.

He stops beside a building and takes out his phone, rereading his last conversation with JASPER. He throws his phone against the wall. He regrets it immediately, picking it up, but the screen is already cracked. He leans against the wall, sliding to the ground and putting his head in his hands.

He slowly becomes aware of the music coming from the building. He looks around at his surroundings, seeing the pride flag hanging above his head - it's a gay bar.

Two men holding hands walk past him. They stop.

MAN #1  
You okay, kid?

KAI doesn't respond immediately.

MAN #2  
Wait, what's going on?

MAN #1 gestures to KAI.

MAN #1  
This girl is...

KAI  
I'm a boy.

MAN #1  
What?

KAI  
(louder)  
I'm a boy.

MAN #1  
Right, sorry. Is everything okay?

KAI  
I'm fine.

MAN #2  
You don't look fine.

KAI  
I'm _fine_!

MAN #2  
Okay?

The two men continue walking. KAI inhales slowly, looks up at the pride flag above his head. He dissolves into sobs, muffling them with the sleeve of his hoodie, as the song ends.

CUT TO END CREDITS.


End file.
